Avatars (Charmed)
The Avatars are an ancient group of extremely powerful magical beings who can bend the fabric of space-time and reality itself. Unlike other magical beings, their power is said to be unlimited, beyond good and evil. Avatars are not categorized as good or evil; they are neutral. Their desire is to shape the world to their own design; a perfect world or Utopia. The Avatars are depicted as a peaceful, yet powerful collective whose sole purpose is to create their version of Utopia, a world without evil. However, as discovered by the ancient Egyptians and the Charmed Ones, the price of this perfect world is free will. Despite their devotion to the cause, the Avatars are capable of knowing when the world is not ready for them, and do not force the change upon the world. Avatars increase their ranks and power by inviting other beings into their collective. As a general rule, they do not force others to join them. Rather, they make their presence known using subtle methods, where those they approach are expected to understand the Avatars at their own pace. Powers and Abilities The power of the Avatars lies in their collective. As such, they possess a virtually unlimited number of magical powers. For this reason, only their most prominent powers are listed. When individuals join the Avatars, they strengthen the collective by adding their powers to it, amplifying each individual power and every member as a whole. As an entire collective, the Avatars are extremely powerful. One Avatar alone was able to withstand the combined magical assaults of several Elders, all at the same time, without having the need to retaliate. Even Zankou acknowledged the extent of the collective's power, which was why he had to resort to underhanded tactics in order to undermine their agenda. Though their generic powers are supposedly limitless, the Avatars themselves seem to decline from this way of thinking. Any manipulation of time, space and reality on their behalf drains the group of the magical power they have at their disposal, leaving them at a risk if they used it frivolously. For this reason, members are encouraged to not use their powers for personal reasons like Cole. There are also limits to what they can achieve, as seen when Alpha pointed out to Cole that Avatars cannot control love. ;Active Powers * Fading: An energy based form of teleportation. * Reality Warping: The ability to warp the fabric of reality and alter it to one's desire. The Avatars possess this power as a Collective. * Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate and control time in all directions. * Resurrection: The ability to bring the deceased back to life. * Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. * Illusion Casting: The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. * Power Granting: The ability to bestow powers upon other beings. * Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. The Avatars could also nullify the power of Crossed, Double-Crossed; disabling it from sucking anymore people in. * Energy Waves: The ability to fire highly destructive waves of energy, capable of vanquishing multiple targets at once. * Literary Manipulation: The ability to scan book rapidly absorbing all of their information. * Electrokinesis: The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find people or objects. * Optical Energy Blasts: The ability to shoot blasts or beams of energy from ones eyes. The Avatars used this as floating heads vanquishing a tribe of demons. * Fire Throwing: The ability to project streams of fire from one's hands. Gamma used this ability to attack Prudence Halliwell. ;Other Powers * Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Immunity: The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. Appendices Book of Shadows :Avatars are neither good nor evil. They possess immense power and exist outside time and space. The Avatars viewed the constant battle between good and evil as pointless and enlisted Leo to convince The Charmed Ones to assist them in creating a perfect world. When the price for that perfect world proved too high, The Charmed Ones allied with the demon Zankou to undo the false paradise they had helped create.The Sourcebook Vanquishing Potion While immortal and virtually invincible as a collective, individual Avatars can be vanquished by an ancient Egyptian Potion. This potion was created by the mage Anubis when the Avatars tried to create Utopia in the time of Ancient Egypt. None of its ingredients are known. For this reason, only a few vials exist, most of which have been destroyed. When the potion is thrown and breaks it releases grey smoke, which then enters the Avatar through both the mouth and nostrils, killing them almost instantly like a poison. Once the potion in inhaled, death is unavoidable, unless time is reversed. Kyle Brody tried to use the potion three times, two failed attempts to kill Leonardo Wyatt and a successful one, killing Beta. Unfortunately Brody himself was killed too in the process by Beta. Known Avatars 7x9Alpha.png|Alpha 7x9Beta.png|Beta Gamma-with-alpha.jpg|Gamma (with Alpha) Avatarforce.jpg|Avatar of Force 8x10Avatar.png|Unidentified Avatar 5x12Cole.png|Cole Turner Leo-as-avatar.jpg|Leo Wyatt ;Current * Alpha * Avatar of Force ("Sam, I Am") * Unidentified Avatar ("Vaya Con Leos") * Unnamed Avatars ("Charmageddon") ;Former * Leonardo Wyatt ("Charmageddon") * Cole Turner ("Centennial Charmed") ;Deceased * Beta ("Extreme Makeover: World Edition") *Gamma ("Tribunal and Tribulations") Notes and Trivia 5x09P6.png|Fading in Sam, I Am Fading-avatars.jpg|Fading in Witchness Protection *The Avatars were the only neutral "big bad" the sisters faced, as other antagonists were shown to be on the side of evil or good in the case of Gideon. * The Avatars were credited as creature head demons in their first two appearances of season 7. * They assume names based on the Greek Alphabet. This was not revealed until Season 7, as the Avatars only used their titles in Season 5. * The 'beyond good and evil' image taps into the writings of Friedrich Nietzsche, who used the phrase as a book title, taken from a longer quotation which, in English, says "Whatever is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil". This is particularly fitting for Leo's mental state when he joins the group. *The method of Fading used by the Avatars changes between Season 5 and 7. They first faded with a shadow-like effect and later faded through light. Appearances The Avatars appeared in a total of 14 episodes and 2 issues over the course of the series. References Category:Avatars (Charmed) Category:Time travellers Category:Portal Creators Category:Telekinetics Category:Invisibles